As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
AC power adapter plugs are often employed to couple an AC mains power receptacle to provide power to an information handling system or other type of electrically powered device. Such AC power adapter plugs are often provided with power prongs that are configured and dimensioned for insertion into corresponding connector openings (slots or sockets) of an AC wall power receptacle. An AC power adapter plug may or may not include internal power conversion circuitry, e.g., such as AC to universal serial bus (USB) power conversion circuitry that converts AC mains power to appropriate DC power for powering an information handling system or other electrical device. Some AC power adapter plugs are configured simply as a power plug for coupling to separate AC to DC power conversion circuitry or to provide unconverted AC mains power to an information handling system or other electrical device.
Most conventional duckhead adapters are configured either as a fixed single position assembly or as a two position assembly having single axis movement. Such conventional AC power duckhead adapter plugs are typically configured as a two or three position plug assembly that includes a stationary housing containing a movable plug portion having a nonconductive cross bar and two metal power prongs that are configured to be received in respective corresponding openings of an AC wall power receptacle. The movable plug portion may be movable together with its power prongs between two or three different positions (such as storage and deployed prong positions). In such a conventional adapter plug assembly, contact between the movable power prongs and internal contacts of the stationary housing is typically not very robust and the mechanical movement of the plug portion is typically rough and awkward. Such conventional configurations also typically experience excessive wear of metal-to-metal contacts between the stationary and movable portions of the plug assembly. Some conventional plug designs also have openings or slots into which small metal objects can fall.